


Good For You

by jenniferxprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mommy Kink, Mommy!Alex, PWP, Smut, Sub!Emily, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferxprentiss/pseuds/jenniferxprentiss
Summary: This sort of release — the breath stealing, earth shattering, body quaking orgasm — was the reason she was so obedient for Alex, hanging off of her every word just so she could crash into oblivion.——————mommy kink + office sex + sex toys + praise kink
Relationships: Alex Blake/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! 
> 
> Long time no smut! Thank my gc for this horny-ness. Review if you want? Idk!

“Quiet now, darling girl.” 

Alex smiled to herself, turning back to the mountain of paperwork on her desk. Emily was knelt next to her desk, eyes trained on her and shifting, shaking, barely able to contain herself. She could hear the vibrating bullet, enjoyed the little gasps and whines Emily was letting out. 

She felt bad, heart clenching when Emily tensed up again, turned down the intensity from the little remote sitting beside her papers. Alex looked over at her, watched the way Emily’s body visibly relaxed when she clicked the button. 

“Behave, Emily.” 

“Yes, mommy.” 

Alex reached over, pushing Emily’s hair out of her face, lingering on a curl for a moment with a fond smile. She loved her girl like this — her darling baby with her hair curled, long sleeved tight dress, so low cut her breasts threatened to spill over in an instant. 

“Such a perfect little thing, kneeling so nicely for mommy.” 

She tried to focus on the paperwork in front of her and truthfully, it wasn’t important at all — something that could be completed later, or not at all — but this was an exercise in Emily’s patience and behavior. 

Emily was whining, and Alex knew she was soaked. She glanced over, nearly moaned when she noticed the rivulets of wetness dripping down Emily’s thighs and onto the cold linoleum office floor. With a shake of her head she turned back to her work, trying to remain as nonchalant as possible and focus on the stack of papers on her desk. 

“Mommy.” 

“Emily.” 

Alex tried to keep her tone even and measured, almost broke when she caught Emily squirming out of the corner of her eye. Her tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip before biting down, the slight sliver of white teeth poking out and sending a shot of arousal to Alex’s core. 

She smiled gently, glasses perched on the end of her nose before extending her left hand, stroking at dark, damp hair before brushing her fingers over Emily’s lips. Alex relished in the delicious whine she let out, fingertips nudging at Emily’s lips only to pull back when her lips parted. 

“Do you need to suck on something, my darling girl?” 

Emily whined, long and deep, squirmed on her knees and Alex almost felt bad for a moment — almost told her she could come, but she kept her resolve strong. Emily was nodding now, a frantic bob of her head accompanied by a puffed out sigh, her blush-reddened chest heaving. 

“Suck.” 

Alex pushed two fingers into Emily’s mouth before turning her focus to the paperwork in front of her. Emily’s tongue laved over her fingers, lips tightening around her fingers. She fought back a moan, tried desperately not to look at Emily because she knew she would break the game — knew she would push Emily against the bookcase and take her right there in her office. 

Emily was such a good girl, Alex made a mental note to give her a special reward later on, in the comfort of their own home. She was whining around Alex’s fingers, tongue greedily moving against the digits as she sucked and moaned. 

In a split second decision, Alex turned the intensity up on the toy, smirking when Emily let out a guttural moan around her fingers. She watched her writhing baby out of the corner of her eye, relished in the way she whimpered and her hips shifted and twitched, chasing a pleasure she couldn’t quite grasp, unable to gain enough friction to move from pleasure intp bliss. 

“Ah ah, my darling girl. Now you know what mommy expects, don’t you?” 

Emily nodded, slow and deliberate, making sure not to disrupt Alex or shake her arm. She was careful like that, always cautious with her mommy, and the thought brought a gentle, pleased smile to Alex’s face. 

She could tell that Emily was getting desperate, from the way her hips stuttered against nothing to the small, breathy whines and moans she was letting out. Alex could smell her arousal, could see the small rivulets of wetness dripping onto the linoleum, and she nearly let out a moan herself. Emily pulled back from Alex’s hand, lips still lingering against her fingertips. 

“It feels so good, mommy. Just fuck me already. Please? I’ve been so good and it’s been so long.” 

Her whiny tone was almost enough for Alex to pull her up by the hair, settle her pretty little thing in her lap, and let her grind her way to an orgasm — but that would be too easy. She loved playing with Emily, hearing every sinful sound that fell from her perfect red lips, watching the way she writhed and shook with no hope of release. There was a sense of power in it, in the way Emily looked up at her like she was the entire world. 

“Not quite yet, my sweet.” Alex patted the side of Emily’s cheek. “Do you still need to suck?” 

There was no answer, only a long whine when Emily wrapped her lips around Alex’s fingers again. There was a desperation to the way she sucked and whimpered, and Alex had to make a small tutting sound and remind her to be gentle, not to suck so hard. 

Emily whimpered, shifting from knee to knee. She wanted desperately to push her legs together, to grind down and buck and whine and chase the orgasm she so desperately craved, but she didn’t, because she knew better than that. Knew better than to test her mommy’s patience. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” 

Alex let her pinkie finger caress Emily’s cheek, heart clenching as she melted into the touch, head tilting and lips turning up in a small smile. It was a smile of reassurance, that Alex wasn’t being too much — she could never be too much for Emily — that she was enjoying herself just as much as Alex was, if not more. 

“Just a little longer now, my darling. Mommy has to finish a few papers and then we’ll go on home.” 

Emily nodded, shifted on the floor, letting her thighs rub together for just a second before spreading her legs again, feeling another gush of wetness flood her panties. She felt it trickle down the inside of her thigh, whimpered around Alex’s fingers and tried not to focus too hard on the buzzing of the vibrator nestled inside her. 

This was always the worst part, watching Alex focus on paperwork and not her, glasses slipping down her nose and face contorted in a focused grimace. Her tongue was peeking out through her lips, concentrating on the stack of papers as her hand moved across the page, filling out and signing as she went. Her eyebrows were knit together in concentration, toe tapping on the ground because fuck, she never let on but Emily knew Alex was just as wound up as she was. 

It felt like hours before Alex turned to her again, but Emily knew it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. She was desperate — for release and attention, shifting from knee to knee and sucking desperately at Alex’s fingers, letting out high pitched whines and pants. 

“Such a good girl.” Alex cooed, pulling her fingers from Emily’s mouth and pushing her bangs back. “Mommy’s done now, baby. Why don’t we head home and I can give you that reward I promised?” 

Emily shook her head rapidly, letting out a whimper. She tried to force the words to come out but she could only whine, hips twitching, so on edge and soaked that she couldn’t make her lips form words. Alex turned the intensity of the vibrator up again and Emily saw stars, hands coming up to grip at Alex’s thigh as she choked out a strangled, sobbed moan. 

“Oh, is my baby too desperate to wait until we get home? Poor, sweet girl. You’re so good, Emily, such a good baby for mommy.” 

She watched carefully as Emily nodded, head bobbing and curls bouncing. Alex loved teasing her like this, threatening to make her wait until they got home, making Emily walk out of the office dripping wet and desperate. She pushed back from her desk, spreading her legs in her chair and hiking up her skirt before patting her lap, nodding affirmatively at Emily. 

“Come on up, darling girl.” 

Alex helped Emily into her lap, settled her on her thigh and fuck, she was truly dripping. There was an instant wetness in Alex’s lap when Emily’s center made contact with her thigh. She had forgone the stockings when they got back to the office, balled up in her bag because she knew — knew exactly what this paperwork session would turn into with Emily. 

She felt herself gush into her panties at the way Emily was desperately pushing down into her thigh, trying to fuck herself on the small bullet still nestled and buzzing away inside of her. Alex reached up, hand twirling in Emily’s hair before cupping her cheek, bringing their lips together in a soft, slow kiss. 

Emily whined into her mouth, hands firmly planted on Alex’s shoulders as she tried desperately to stay still, not buck or thrust without permission. Her hips were twitching of their own accord, trying to gain any ounce of friction to push her over the edge. 

“My sweet thing, are you wet for mommy?” 

She had no words, only a desperate nod of her head while she dropped her forehead to rest in the crook of Alex’s neck, eyes fluttering shut. Wet wasn’t quite the word to describe it — she was absolutely soaking, dripping down her thighs and soaking Alex’s lap. She was sure they’d walk out of the office a drenched, sopping mess but she couldn’t quite bring herself to care — not with the way Alex was stroking her hair and cooing, vibrator still buzzing away inside of her. 

Emily was so close, so on edge, that the smallest touch could send her careening over the edge. She didn’t dare grind, didn’t dare move, just let Alex hold her, let herself sink into her lap and press down, forcing the vibrator deeper inside of her. She let out a deep, long moan, much too loud for the semi public space they were in, and Emily had to thank god for the simple fact that everyone else had already gone home for the day. 

“Is my sweet girl close?” 

Alex waited for a moment, waited for Emily to gather her thoughts and form a coherent sentence. She wasn’t often one to babble in the throes of passion, preferring to choke out a perfectly crafted sentiment. She stroked her hair, admiring how her fingers slipped through Emily’s soft, dark curls, heart clenching at the little moans and whimpers Emily let out. 

“Yes, mommy.” She was breathless, hands clutching at Alex’s shoulders. “I’m so close, I just need… oh, fuck, I just need…” 

“Need what, baby?” 

Emily looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat. Alex was looking down at her with a mix of love and pure sex, eyebrow raised behind her glasses while she waited so patiently for an answer. She had one hand on the small of Emily’s back, dress hiked up around her hips while the other hand caressed the back of her head, fingers twisting through her hair. 

“You.” Emily was breathless, head still resting against Alex’s collarbone. “I need you.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? God, baby, I would have had you up in my lap so much faster.” 

She wouldn’t have, but the sentiment still stood. Alex liked Emily best when she was writhing and soaked — so soaked that a simple press of a thumb to her clit could send her over the edge. It was always better like that, with the tantalizing teasing for hours leading to an orgasm that felt like it lasted for hours. 

“Touch me, mommy? Rub your fingers between my legs and make me come?” 

“Good girl.” 

Emily felt herself gush at Alex’s words, so close to coming undone that she was leaking wetness all over her lap. It was something about her voice in combination with her face and the way she held her so closely that sent Emily into a frenzy, one strong hand pressing into her lower back protectively. 

She moved her hand, brought it between Emily’s legs and trailed her nails along her inner thigh, enjoying the way her muscles twitched and quaked under her touch. Alex loved her like this, about to fall apart under her gentlest touches. 

Slowly, surely, Alex brought her fingers to ghost over Emily’s panties, a sodden scrap of lace clinging to her skin. She was shaking, arms linked behind Alex’s neck as she tried desperately to keep her hips still, fighting every urge to buck up into Alex’s deft, long fingers. 

Alex could tell by the subtle stutter of Emily’s hips that she was close — so close to the edge with barely a touch of her hand, vibrator still buzzing away inside of her. She pressed a gentle kiss to Emily’s cheek, lips lingering against the soft skin of her face as she pressed three fingers under her panties, earning a keening, needy moan from the younger woman. 

“You’re so wet, baby. So soaked for me, aren’t you?” 

Emily nodded ferverously, fingers playing idly with the baby hairs that had fallen from Alex’s ponytail. She moved her hips ever so slightly, hissing when Alex’s fingers finally made contact with her clit, brushing over her softly. She wanted to cry out, bit down on her lip instead, trying her best to stay still and let Alex control the pace. 

Her fingers circled Emily’s clit lightly, relishing in every choked moan she knew Emily was trying so hard to bite back. Emily’s hips were stuttering now, moving against Alex’s hand of their own accord. 

She glanced down at Emily’s face, feeling her heart clench and a gush of wetness fill her panties. Emily was slack jawed, lips pursed in a perfect little ‘o’ shape, eyes screwed shut as she let her body succumb to the pleasure she was feeling. Her muscles were quaking, body shaking as she clung to Alex, fingernails digging into her shoulders through her blouse. 

“Oh, my god… fuck.” 

“Such a good baby.” Alex cooed, hand still cradling the back of Emily’s head. 

Her movements were quicker now, more rapid and more sure, fueled by Emily’s reactions. Emily was bucking against her hand, letting out whimpers and pants, unable to keep still under Alex’s skilled fingers. She was so close, barely able to keep herself from falling over the edge. 

“Come for me, my sweet thing.” 

Alex’s voice was silky smooth, fingers quickening their pace on Emily’s clit in a way that she knew would push her towards a powerful orgasm. She had trained her baby well, she knew she couldn’t come without permission, and the thought made Alex’s clit pulse. 

It was Alex’s words that sent Emily over the edge, finally allowing herself the release she had been craving. She let out a loud moan, body quaking as her hips canted up into Alex’s hand, her pussy clenching around the vibrator that was still moving inside of her. This sort of release — the breath stealing, earth shattering, body quaking orgasm — was the reason she was so obedient for Alex, hanging off of her every word just so she could crash into oblivion. 

She came down from her high, panting into Alex’s neck and clutching at her shoulders, body quaking and fuck, the vibrator wasn’t stopping. Emily whined pitifully, head buried in Alex’s shoulder and hips thrusting, so oversensitive it was near painful. 

“Oh my poor girl, let me turn that off for you.” 

Alex reached forward, pushing the button on the remote and smirking when Emily’s body visibly relaxed, melting into her lap. She let her curl up, hand still cradling her head as the other ran up and down her back, a soft reverent smile tugging on the corners of her lips. She let her cheek rest on Emily’s head, eyes fluttering shut as she just held her, enjoyed the moment. 

She was startled, eyes shooting open when she felt a gentle hand ghost over her panties followed by a low whine. Alex shook her head, placing her hand over Emily’s and pulling it away, a soft smile on her face. 

“Mommy, let me please you.” 

“But darling…” Alex pressed a gentle kiss to Emily’s nose, brushing her hair back and looking into her eyes. “Not everything is a transaction, my dear girl. It’s okay for me to care for you. Now… why don’t we clean you up and head home? We can continue this little party there.”


End file.
